Наш отец Our Father
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Bella goes to Volterra before dying, she goes to church to cleanse her soul. Who would knew the horrors that would befall her in the dark depths of Saint Marcus' Castle? Why does Caius feel this strange pull to the mystery girl? Part of Our Father. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new part of the "Pater Noster" Series… and I figured you guys would like a treat… it is not finished… however! I have most of it written in my notebook, so the moment I have spare time I will type it up and finish it… so I have half a story posted here, and an alternate ending. I need a beta so, message me if you are interested! I need someone who can deal with dark/odd themes…** *P.s. for this one I will be writing the section names in Russian, this one will have a happy ending... I think*

**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, but I can bring Caius to his knees in my stories!**

**Our Father, who art in heaven,**

He saw her at church.

He was wearing a cloak of dusky gray, silently standing at the back of the church, looking at the foolish humans, looking out for the one spreading propaganda that vampires remained in Volterra.

He looked for the man seeing he was not there, and with his guard, went to leave the church. They made their way to the doors, the only human near them a woman.

She thin, with circles under her eyes, overly so. Her hair was long, mahogany locks going to her waist. She looked lost, in a way.

He did not look into her eyes, but he felt a pull to the girl. A light draft came through the window, and, he smelled her.

**hallowed be thy Name.**

It took all of his limitless self-control to not drain the girl then and there. He clenched his jaw, hearing a small grinding noise, and his posture became rigid. He stopped breathing, simply sighing the short command, "Bring her," before sweeping out of the room.

Behind him, the few immortals stood confused, before beginning the dance to lure the human to the castle.

**thy kingdom come,**

At the castle, Caius spoke with his brother, telling him of his intentions with the girl. Telling him of his plans of how he wished to kill his _la tua cantante._ Aro felt pity for the child, her death would not be an easy one, hers' would be a tortured soul, a banshee.

Inwardly, Aro was disgusted with the things he wished to do to the girl. It was cruel, beyond the norm for vampire, torture. The Volturi prided themselves on their level of refinement, that they did unnecessarily torture humans, very much.

But what Caius wanted to do was barbaric, animalistic, going to his barest instincts.

However, he could not stop Caius, he could only reign him in, dampen his ideas, tone him down, and pray for the tortured soul of the girl.

**thy will be done,**

The girl was in the dungeon of the castle, the depths of the Earth untouched for the most part of three hundred years, chained to the wall, as if she could escape the eyes of the two guards who watched the only entrance to the foundations of the subterranean level. She was standing, drooping from exhaustion.

The manacles were tight on her wrists as well, her skin threatening to break and exposed the precious life fluid. She wore only a tattered black cloak, a gift from Demitri, and her beautiful neck was marred by the bruises from where they had throttled her when she cried out in pain.

Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying in the empty stone prison, her wise brown eyes were dead from the loss of hope to ever live or die peacefully as she had hoped. She would not beg for her life, for she had no wish to live it, for her life was finished already.

**on earth as it is in heaven.**

He appeared in the cavernous room, in a collared shirt and a set of black pants. The sleeved were rolled up, so that he could move easily, and he looked excited, as he had not been in so long.

He strode up to her, "Why hello precious," he purred into her ear, making her quiver in fear, tilting her head away from him, exposing her neck.

He leaned down, licking a trail from her ear to her collarbone, she shivered, and her undressed state, exhaustion, and the moisture making her unbearably cool.

**Give us this day, our daily bread,**

**and forgive us our trespasses**

**as we forgive those who trespass against us.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**but deliver us from evil.**

**Amen.**

**Alternate Ending!**

"It's a pity you killed the human girl," Marcus muttered, looking at her corpse in the corner.

"Why?" Caius snapped, trying to free himself of the inexplicable guilt that followed him, "why should I feel guilty for killing the human?"

Marcus' eyes looked at him, filled with an ancient pain, "In the truest sense, she was your soul mate."

**English Translation of Chapter Names**

**Our Father, who art in heaven,**

**hallowed be thy Name.**

**thy kingdom come,**

**thy will be done,**

**on earth as it is in heaven.**

**Give us this day, our daily bread,**

**and forgive us our trespasses**

**as we forgive those who trespass against us.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**but deliver us from evil.**

**Amen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to type up, I'm having home troubles...

Please Review! It disappoints me that more than I have more than 5,000 total hits, but less than 50 reviews... *wails*

Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, but I can bring Caius to his knees in my stories.

**Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех!**

He saw her at church.

He was wearing a cloak of dusky gray, silently standing at the back of the church, looking at the foolish humans, looking out for the one spreading propaganda that vampires remained in Volterra.

He looked for the man seeing he was not there, and with his guard, went to leave the church. They made their way to the doors, the only human near them a woman.

She thin, with circles under her eyes, overly so. Her hair was long, mahogany locks going to her waist, but they were stringy with oil, tendrils, that sprawled messily over her face. She looked lost, in a way.

He did not look into her eyes, but he felt a pull to the girl. A light draft came through the high stained glass window, and he smelled her.

**Да святится имя Твое,**

It took all of his limitless self-control to not drain the girl then and there. He clenched his jaw, hearing a small grinding noise, and his posture became rigid. He stopped breathing, simply sighing the short command, "Bring her," before sweeping out of the room.

Behind him, the few immortals stood confused, before beginning the dance to lure the human to the castle.

**да приидет Царствие Твое,**

At the castle, Caius spoke with his brothers, telling him of his intentions with the girl. Telling him of his plans of how he wished to kill his _la tua cantante_. They felt pity for the child, her death would not be an easy one, hers' would be a tortured soul, a banshee.

Inwardly, they were disgusted with the things he wished to do to the girl. It was cruel, beyond the norm for vampire, torture. The Volturi prided themselves on their level of refinement, that they did not unnecessarily torture humans, very much.

But what Caius wanted to do was barbaric, animalistic, going to his barest instincts. It was rape; it was a violation to her soul...

And yet. It was a terrible beauty, like that of a flood, a ghost, a statue of Lady Madonna, a haunted soul.

However, they could not stop Caius, they could only reign him in, dampen his ideas, tone him down, and pray for the tortured soul of the girl.

**да будет воля Твоя,**

The girl was in the dungeon of the castle, the depths of the Earth untouched for the most part of three hundred years, chained to the wall, as if she could escape the eyes of the two guards who watched the only entrance to the foundations of the subterranean level. She was standing, drooping from exhaustion, in a Christ like fashion.

The manacles were tight on her wrists as well, her skin threatening to break and expose the precious life fluid. She wore only a soft black cloak, a gift from a distraught Demetri, though she could not figure out why, and her beautiful neck was marred by the bruises from where she had fought, when she cried out in pain. Her legs had given out from under her long ago, hopes of going down bravely gone with her hopes of a quick death.

Her eyes were bloodshot from her silent crying in the empty stone prison, her wise brown eyes were dead from the loss of hope to ever live or die peacefully as she had hoped. She would not beg for her life, for she had no wish to live it, for her life was finished already

**.яко на небеси и на земли.**

He appeared in the cavernous room, in a collared shirt and a set of black pants. The sleeved were rolled up, so that he could move easily, and he looked excited, as he had not been in so long.

He strode up to her, "Hello precious," he purred into her ear, making her quiver in fear, tilting her head away from him, exposing her neck.

He leaned down, licking a trail from her ear to her collarbone, she shivered, and her undressed state, exhaustion, and the moisture making her unbearably cool. She was on the edges of a wonderful darkness, when the pain wrenched her from the dark bliss, pulling blood with it.

**Хлеб наш насущный даждь нам днесь;**

When he took her, the whole castle knew.

She had not made any noise before, and then.

They heard the terrible sounds, ranging from screams, wails, guttural utterances, to sobs, cries, and groans. They filled the castle, shadows running about like phantoms, turning the castle gray, sinister pleas of help.

Even Jane pitied her, the stone like guard close to weeping tears of blood like Didyme, Marcus, Sulpicia, Heidi, Demetri, Felix and others had, leaning upon the shoulders of others. The girl had reminded them of people they had known while humans. For Didyme and Marcus, she reminded them of a little girl they had envisioned their children looking like when they were human, she reminded Sculpicia and Heidi of their daughters, who had died in infancy, and the brothers Demetri and Felix were forced into memories of their little sister, who had simply disappeared one day. Alec, he too wept, for she reminded him of their mother, who had been burned afore them, and Jane comforted him, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort like the others and their mates.

They longed to rush in and stop Caius from whatever monstrosities he was committing against the girl's soul, but they knew better than to interrupt, he would take out his anger on the girl, more so. Aro stayed strong, telling them exactly what would happen to the girl if they interrupted him, though close to weeping tears himself he maintained a resolute façade, though they saw it beginning to wane. Poor Felix and Demetri were forced to stand idle outside the door, while they imagined what had happened to their sister, on the cusp of womanhood just like her, itching to help her.

When the noises abruptly stopped, all were relieved and anxious to know how the girl met her end, but Felix and Demetri knew she was alive and their strained their ears to hear what stopped their master.

**и остави нам долги наша,**

A moment later Felix and Demetri appeared in the wives' parlor, bidding them to follow them, telling them Caius needed their help.

They pulled on aprons, their husbands trailing behind them as they arrived to the simple door, the scent of blood heavy and cloying in the air. They were surprised to hear a weak heartbeat in the room.

A disheveled Caius opened the door, his eyes confused and conflicted. He looked as if the world had tipped on its' side, his eyes darting around, his eyes in a disconcerting dance between burning agony and bewilderedness.

"Why are we here?" Aro hissed, wondering why he was being brought before this carnage.

"I- I," he sounded nervous, such as they had never heard him, "I can not kill her. I thought Marcus would know…" he trailed off, hearing a weak whimper in the room behind him that he turned to.

The five immortals walked into the room, all of them seeing a huddled mass in the corner. She lay on the floor, a heap of flesh, bones, and blood. As Marcus saw her, he saw her bonds, and those yet to form, latent bonds. That's when he saw it.

"She's your mate," he stated, incredulity evident in his voice, watching as the others blanched, looking at the girl and then their brother. The girl let out a low moan, drawing their full attention again. The two women were grateful they had the good sense to pull on aprons as Didyme pulled the unconscious girl off the cool floor, warming with her fresh blood.

Athenodora looked at the human, shocked she was still alive. She was covered in bruises, blood leisurely draining from her abdomen. She ghosted her hand over the girl's forehead, feeling her fading temperature. Her eyes widened as she felt how weak it was, and the two women began to run to their rooms.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing beautiful brown eyes, marred by the redness in them, a brightness that was steadily fading. A small peaceful smile graced her face, as she asked in a weak voice, "Are you here to kill me?" hopeful.

Didyme's eyes were sad, as she thought of how much her brother needed to be loved.

"No," the girl's smile dropped, and her eyes became shuttered as she anticipated another blow. Didyme pulled back the covers of the bed, as Athenodora gently laid the child out, shooing away the men before attending to the girl.

**.o.0.().O.().0.o.**

She had terrible bouts of fever; the wives enlisted the help of Felix and Demetri to cool her burning skin, opening windows, and soothing her with gentle words, they coaxed and nursed her to health.

However, they could not stop the dreams. From what they could conclude, for Aro could not read her thoughts, she dreamt of what happened in the depths of the castle. She cried out in her dreams, pleas for mercy, to not leave her, she was a tortured soul indeed.

After a month or so, her blood replenished, her bruises receded, and her color was improving, she looked almost human. She needed time to heal her shattered bones, just time. But she had no will speak, to leave the room, to see the others.

**якоже и мы оставляем должником нашим;**

Caius was angry. He had hurt her, he had been so cruel to her, he had so deeply indulged his darker desires he broke the one he loved. He hated he never looked into her eyes, that he was not allowed to see her, for fear she would be frightened by him.

**.o.0.().O.().0.o.**

She would wake up, almost every morning, and ask four words in the same gravelly voice, "Will you kill me?" They always refused, and then they were silent.

This continued for a month before Didyme asked, "Why do you wish to die, little one, if we have only saved you from death?"

To that, her eyes became misty as she cryptically answered, "Because they left, because she killed them, because now all I am good for is to be the ill-used courtesan of a king."

Didyme hugged her fiercely, "That's not true," she cooed, "he lo-" she was cut off by Athenodora clearing her throat, giving her a warning glance, and the bubbly woman went silent.

**.o.0.().O.().0.o.**

In time, she met all the women of the castle, for most part they spent around their time around their queens. They taught her embroidery, sewing, and other skills, subtly preparing her for her possible marriage to Caius. They gently coaxed her out of her depression, the hole in her chest and wounds on her body fading with time. However she still suffered from nightmares. She allowed Felix, Demetri, and Alec, but she still feared men.

_In all fairness, it was important for Alec, Felix, and Demetri to see the woman, but for them to bring Corin and Santiago was foolish. Bella was sleeping on the daybed, and Jane was on the one opposite her. The five entered, greeting the other women of the court. Alec, Demetri, and Felix sat beside Jane, but Corin and Santiago sat beside the girl on the chaise. They were debriefing the women of a mission that would soon be undertaken. They did not see her wake up, but they did hear her piercing screams._

Within court life, she found the will to live. She made friends with the ladies, Demetri, Felix, and Alec, and in time the others. She roamed the castle, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Didyme by her side, keeping others at bay when needed. She learned the gentle arts; painting, embroidery, knitting, sewing. They kept her thoughts from overwhelming her, and she relished in her own mind.

Eventually she officially met the other two ancients. Didyme tentatively suggested that she meet Marcus and Aro, missing their company in their shared quarters. At first, Bella was afraid, but she remembered the stories Athenodora told her of how chivalrous their husbands were to women, and she steeled herself, telling herself her fear of _all_ men was irrational.

So it was decided, all the women of court sat around Bella and the wives in their hall, and the two were invited for afternoon "tea", though the women brewed wonderfully fragrant pots of tea Isabella was the only one to consume them. Marcus and Aro walked in, gently kissing their wives and the knuckles of Bella, greeting the other ladies-in-waiting. Soon, they were engaged in an idle conversation of Bella's stay at the castle.

**и не введи нас во искушение,**

And thus so, time passed.

But the dreams, oh the dreams. They never asked her, but they haunted her. Isabella Swan, almost three months after the incident, dreamt of Caius. Not of what happened, not memories, thoughts of what his touch would feel like if he were sweet to her. Of how he would look bent over her, of how his lips would taste, of how soft his hair would caress her breasts as he…

As per usual, they heard the faint noises coming from her room, but they did not pay enough attention to notice they were instead moans of lust, of wanton, of desire, not of terror.

She awoke; sweat dewing her body, the room smelling strongly of her arousal. She left her room, knowing the castle was not asleep but focused on… other activities.

She walked to their small kitchen, filling herself a glass of water from the antique pitcher, and she left. With heavy, tired, feet she began walking to her room.

No one knew of her nightly ritual, that is, no one but Caius.

For all through her stay, he sat outside her room, on a bench.

**.o.().0.O.0.().o.**

She knew that they were keeping Caius away, and the thought stirred feelings of… longing. She sighed, "Caius," wishing she could see him.

When she heard a soft footfall behind her, she looked back quickly, seeing him in the room still as the marble that lined the walls. His eyes were filled with caution, guarded.

He stood melting in to the walls of the hall, hidden in the shadows.

To him, her scent, already that of the sweetest ambrosia pulled him in even more, enticing him. He heard her voice, so full of longing that it burned his soul to hear her sweet voice like that. He could not resist her siren call, forbidden to him for so many reasons, yet cloyingly demanding for so many others.

Through the years he had seen hundreds, thousands, of angels painted, sculpted, and described, but she was the only angel he knew to be real. That is why he did what he did next.

**но избави нас от лукаваго.**

Every step he took was riddled with doubts, warnings, and worry, carefully stepping from the shadows outside her room. To where her doe eyes looked at him, unreadable to him, but not stopping him, and to where his heart pulled him.

She felt warning signs flare in her head, telling her to run from him, but she found them muted by the love blossoming under her hands, which were clasped on top of her breasts. A cold breeze suddenly whisked through the corridor, her thin nightgown fluttering, and she gasped, shivering, as she looked to where it came from. But there was nothing there, and she and Caius were alone.

Her eyes returned to his, where she saw worry, love, and an edge of pleading there, in the crimson that had so haunted her dreams. He took another step closer; still, they were on other sides of the grand hall.

It was a rather large room, perhaps once a dining hall, but never used in this castle. It was rectangular, with a head table, but other than that it was bare. She could not see what color the walls were, for the darkness and bleak moonlight bleached the room white. It had two entrances; one end was closer to the stair well to Isabella's chambers and the other closer to the kitchens. She often went through it as a short cut, but never had she seen those eyes staring at her, so intently, pulling her forwards no matter how much her mind screeched at her not to, almost ten yards separated them. Wide windows allowed moonlight to spill in, bathing her in the pale light and keeping him in the shadows, she ached to cross the room, but something held her back.

He watched the battle in her eyes, wondering if she would ever walk to him, willingly. He wanted to see if she would. One foot, dragging the long, sheer, white nightgown with it on the floor, crept out slowly, one step, taking half an hour to fully execute, every moment doubt eating away at Caius and fear tugging at Isabella.

Her breaths shook, as she was a little closer to him. She swallowed, and took another step, her foot quivering too quickly for her to see, but his keen eyes saw. Again, a draft blew into the room, and she shivered and pulled the gown tighter. Then, she stopped, a few minutes went by, and then another, until an hour had passed.

Her eyes darted around, and she noticed the darkness was lifting, the faintest creeping of blue at the edge of the furthest eastern window. Fear screeched at her to run, to bolt from the room, should she utter a word immortals would spill into the room to be by her side, but a sensation at her heart stopped her.

There was a creaking noise, by the door leading to the stairwell, Caius looked to it, and she quickly took three more steps, she knew he took his time looking and for that she felt a rush of gratitude as well as love. His crimson eyes looked at her, not accusing, she saw for a moment softness in them, before that was chased out by the neutral emotion again. She took another step, one of her toes peeking out, the cream color appearing to her with the growing light.

Hope grew within Caius heart as she took another step closer to him, and then another, the sweet creature she was willingly approaching the predator he was, the distance more than half crossed between them, he yearned to dash across the distance but he wanted to see if she would finally cross the bridge between them, that their love was enough to make her overcome her more than rational fear of him.

Dawn was reaching midpoint, light coloring more than half of the room. A floor above and across them, Caius heard a cry.

"Isabella!" Athenodora wailed, and he heard several others, around nine, probably Jane, Alec, Didyme, Marcus, Sulpicia, Heidi, Demetri, Felix and Aro, more joining them, searching the apartments for her. No one was in this wing of that castle, not knowing of her nightly ritual.

Isabella did not hear them, and she took yet another step closer to her Caius, he heard them coming closer as they scoured the castle.

"Here," he muttered to quickly and softly for her to hear, he listened and the noises stopped, they had all stopped moving, Isabella took a step forward. Her knees shook, her heart thundered, and tears sprang to her eyes in fear, but she kept moving forward. They assumed the worst and began running towards the room.

"It is not what you think," he whispered, and they slowed but did not stop, she was only five steps from him now, so close.

Didyme herself, quietly entered the room, and Isabella's eyes darted over to her form, now bathed in the weak sunlight, which filled the room, small sparkles emanating from the corner where she stood. Didyme nodded to her in encouragement, but still Isabella wavered, her next step slow, as she fought to stop the shaking in her body. But still, more entered the room, Marcus, Sulpicia, Heidi, Demetri, Felix and Aro, saw her lift her foot for the next step, Alec, Jane, Corin, Santiago, and more seeing the foot finally touch the floor, swallowing the tears of fear as she went closer to the one she both loved and dreaded, even as her almost family entered the enormous room, still far from her.

She took another, her ankle wavering as it hit the floor, and almost collapsing with the next.

Only one step remained.

аминь

Light filled the hall that had once been a magnificent dining hall, bouncing off the immortals, sparkles filling the marbles lined room, the enormous windows filled with the sun, their stained-glass tips throwing extra hues.

Isabella, the almost-Cullen, already Volturi, not-quite wife to Caius, the human, was bathed in sparkles, her usually ivory skin glittering a multitude of colors and hues, and Caius looked at her with masked wonder, and she looked at him, thought fear was her overpowering emotion, she felt wonder too as she looked at his perfect body. All looked at her in wonder, they thought her lovely already, and her scars, marks from where she had been saved, reborn, from venom, too sparkled, clothed only in a white gown, her hair spilling like a river down her back in beautiful ringlets, and she looked like an angel in the hall.

But his eyes were the only thing that held her gaze; they were haunting, enchanting, enthralling, alluring, fascinating, and deadly.

One step.

Her voice was gravely, still befitting the ethereal creature she was, choked with hours of silent tears, "Must I?"

And finally, she saw him move, as she had not for the last bone-chilling hours, and his lips quirked in the faintest smile, and he gave a slight nod, his hair shining brilliantly, shaking with the movement.

And so, she took the last step, the angel falling into his waiting hands as she collapsed from exhaustion, her sleepless nights and the last hours catching up with her. He held her tightly, and relief flooded Caius as he held his one and forever mate in his arms.

**English Translation of Chapter Names**

**Our Father, who art in heaven,**

**hallowed be thy Name.**

**thy kingdom come,**

**thy will be done,**

**on earth as it is in heaven.**

**Give us this day, our daily bread,**

**and forgive us our trespasses**

**as we forgive those who trespass against us.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**but deliver us from evil.**

**Amen.**

**Alternate Ending!**

"It's a pity you killed the human girl," Marcus muttered, looking at her corpse in the corner.

"Why?" Caius snapped, trying to free him self of the inexplicable guilt that followed him, "why should I feel guilty for killing the human?"

Marcus' eyes looked at him, filled with an ancient pain, "In the truest sense, she was your soul mate."


End file.
